


A land without soul

by xvictoriadoyle



Category: Doctor Who, Sherlock - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-01-31
Updated: 2014-01-31
Packaged: 2018-01-10 17:38:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1162591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xvictoriadoyle/pseuds/xvictoriadoyle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Prima di uscire, diceva sempre a John che andava in biblioteca a scrivere, perché quell’ambiente le dava l’ispirazione giusta per le sue storie e in realtà non si trattava di una vera bugia, lei per un po’ di tempo ci provava, ma alla fine non metteva giù nemmeno una parola. Restava sempre troppo concentrata a tentare di distinguere il suono del TARDIS tra i brusii provocati dagli studenti che occupavano i tavoli attorno a lei, eppure ogni volta la sua speranza si spegneva sempre più ed Elizabeth finiva ogni volta per addormentarsi su qualche libro."</p>
            </blockquote>





	A land without soul

Da sei anni a quella parte, suo padre non si era fatto più vedere e lei continuava ad aspettarlo ogni sera nella sezione dedicata ai gialli della biblioteca di Londra, ma lui, nonostante la promessa che le aveva fatto, non tornava mai e John aveva cominciato a incuriosirsi, ma Elizabeth scuoteva la testa e non pronunciava nemmeno una sillaba, non voleva dargli false speranze. Lui sapeva ogni singolo dettaglio dei loro viaggi e capiva perfettamente quanto tutto ciò poteva essere duro per lui, anche se ad alta voce non riusciva ad ammetterlo. Quello che desiderava fare in quel momento era mettere a letto le sue bambine, le sue piccole Amelia e Luna, mettersi il cappotto e iniziare a correre verso la biblioteca. Le bastava restarci per un’ora, stare lì tra i libri che conosceva come le sue tasche e aspettare suo padre, perché lui prima o poi l’avrebbe cercata tra i volumi di Sir Arthur Conan Doyle, se lo sentiva. Prima di uscire, diceva sempre a John che andava in biblioteca a scrivere, perché quell’ambiente le dava l’ispirazione giusta per le sue storie e in realtà non si trattava di una vera bugia, lei per un po’ di tempo ci provava, ma alla fine non metteva giù nemmeno una parola. Restava sempre troppo concentrata a tentare di distinguere il suono del TARDIS tra i brusii provocati dagli studenti che occupavano i tavoli attorno a lei, eppure ogni volta la sua speranza si spegneva sempre più ed Elizabeth finiva ogni volta per addormentarsi su qualche libro.  
-  
Quel giorno non aveva alcuna voglia di camminare per andare in biblioteca, anche se in cuor suo l’avrebbe fatto più che volentieri, pur di evitare la metropolitana di Londra nell’ora di punta. Con quella confusione non riusciva nemmeno a sentire i suoi stessi pensieri. Persone che si spintonavano a destra e sinistra, giovani che smanettano con i loro telefonini e poi la luce che si spegne. Perfetto, ci mancava solo questa. 

C’era gente che si metteva a sbraitare sbattendo i pugni contro i finestrini, altra che inveiva “contro il sistema che non fa mai funzionare niente”, a detta loro, e soprattutto dagli altoparlanti non giungeva nessuna frase che avesse lo scopo di rassicurarli. Per Elizabeth però la situazione era diversa: dopo aver scoperto che fin troppe volte la Terra e gli altri pianeti erano stati testimoni di eventi simili all’Apocalisse, se non peggiori, quella situazione non le faceva né caldo né freddo. Poi vide un lampo di luce fuori dalla porta, ci fu un forte rumore e tutto tornò normale o almeno così pensavano. Ma cos’era? Nessuna voce stridula proveniente dagli altoparlanti e nessun conducente che entrava a rassicurare le vecchiette. Niente di niente, come se quell’episodio non si fosse mai verificato.  
Arrivò alla sua fermata, cercò di farsi strada in mezzo alla folla di gente e cercò di prendere un'altra linea della metro per dirigersi verso la sua vecchia casa nel quartiere di Notting Hill, che non doveva essere eccessivamente lontana.  
-  
Una volta arrivata, si mise a rovistare nella borsa per trovare le chiavi. Si ripeté che dovevano trovarsi in qualche angolo o in qualche tasca, alla fine sentì un rumore metallico e tirò un sospiro di sollievo. Mise la chiave nella serratura della porta e non fece tempo a entrare che aveva già iniziato a tossire per la troppa polvere che si era accumulata in quegli anni, ma era comunque felice di poter tornare in quella casa che conteneva i ricordi degli anni più belli della sua vita e anche un baule che suo padre le aveva regalato il giorno prima della sua partenza, dicendo di aprirlo solo il caso di estrema necessità. Dopo quello strano episodio della metropolitana, sapeva che aveva bisogno del suo aiuto: era un mistero che solo lui poteva risolvere.  
Usò la chiave che adornava la collana che teneva nascosta sotto la maglietta per aprirlo e al suo interno vide due oggetti che incominciarono subito a incuriosirla: una vecchia scatola e un manipolatore vortex come quello di sua madre. Come poteva tutto questo aiutarla a trovare suo padre? Non serviva a nulla. Si prese il volto tra le mani e si sedette sulla poltrona a riflettere. Appoggiò il manipolatore vortex sulle sue ginocchia poi le passò un’idea per la mente. Un’idea che poteva sembrare stupida, ma che a lei suonava un colpo di genio. Se lo allacciò attorno al polso, guardò il telefono, pensando che forse doveva mandare un messaggio a John, ma poi scosse la testa. Avrebbe trovato presto suo padre e tutto si sarebbe sistemato. O almeno così sperava, quando il suo corpo si dematerializzò per poi comparire in un posto a lei completamente sconosciuto.


End file.
